borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saturn
Saturn is a massive loader mini-boss that protects the Hyperion Information Stockade in Borderlands 2. It is first seen as it lands on a bridge that leads to the stockade above what remains of the town of Fyrestone upon getting close enough to the landing site. Saturn does not need to be defeated in order to complete any objective in that area; however, it can be very difficult to accomplish any mission without defeating Saturn first. It has four mounted turrets, one on each shoulder and one on each leg, which can be shot off. It does have small critical hit locations on the back of both of its feet, but they are very hard to shoot at as Saturn is almost always facing towards its attackers or attempting to stomp them. Strategy Saturn is very robust and has several devastating attacks. Additionally, critical hit points are all but impossible to damage unless more than one player is present. However, Saturn can be defeated via guerilla tactics somewhat easily, although doing so tends to consume significant quantities of ammunition. Saturn has four attack patterns, with the first three all having a visible wind up, and Saturn will make an audible noise as he stands perfectly still and aims at the player directly. The first attack is an electric cannon barrage which will nearly one-shot equal-leveled characters. The second attack is a rocket barrage in which Saturn shoots the missiles directly upwards. They then home in after a set distance. Saturn also has a very similar attack which launches explosive drones - these do more damage and are launched directly towards Saturn's targets rather than upwards, but move slower. Finally, Saturn will stomp for area of effect damage if an attacker gets too close. With Saturn's attacks being as powerful as they are, all aggression against this robot should be conducted from places where cover is readily available. The four plasma cannons can also be shot off to further reduce Saturn's effectiveness. Their damage is arguably trivial compared to Saturn itself. Additionally, should Saturn be under the bridge during his missile launching, he will fire all the rockets into the bridge and leave himself open to fire. Gaige's Deathtrap will not attack him if he is too close, and will only use the laser as if attacking an aerial enemy, thus if the player is utilizing Gaige, the Deathtrap will only help from semi distances and for distractions, but will otherwise be entirely useless as once Saturn gets too close it will cease registering an enemy in the area and simply idle in place. All of the other characters will not have any issues utilizing their skills. Saturn is vulnerable to melee attacks with the Law and Order weapon and shield combo. Since Saturn's attacks are primarily long ranged, he has limited ability to damage melee attackers faster than they can heal themselves, especially if they are playing as Zer0 with his numerous melee damage bonuses. Saturn's gun turrets count as separate enemies to Saturn himself for purposes of getting Second Winds. Saturn is also very vulnerable to Zer0's B0re skill, using a high powered Jakobs "gatling" assault rifle (lower accuracy is better as more focused rounds can easily destroy his turrets) against Saturn (while all of his original 4 turrets are still active) results in a massive amount of damage being dealt to Saturn's actual body. This can quickly take down up to half of his total health before his turrets are destroyed, this can all take place shortly after he lands while he is still on the bridge. Notes *A lone Pup Skag will spawn behind the bus station. He can be used for an easy Second Wind. *Saturn has a higher chance to drop the Invader or the Hive. *A Skorry White Death can be extremely useful against Saturn, as the rapid fire aids the corrosive damage that ends up applied to all hit areas of Saturn. *There is a small shed attached to the rear of the bus station that can be ducked into and out of for easy dodging of Saturn's attacks. Additionally, should he wander close enough to it, the windows and door provide enough open space to shoot at Saturn while his own attacks cannot penetrate the room. Trivia *Saturn was originally to be a boss battle at the end of the mission Statuesque. *In the game's coding, Saturn is identified by the name "Talos". In Greek mythology, Talos was a bronze giant who was killed when a nail was removed from his ankle, causing his 'blood' to drain out. Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Borderlands 2 Bosses Category:Bosses